Memorias Perdidas
by Mitchell de Quevedo
Summary: Snape recuerda sus propios días en Hogwarts. Sus amigos, sus primeras experiencias amorosas, los terribles exámenes, su rivalidad con ciertos Gryffindor...y muchos misterios relacionados con una sombra que crece y crece. SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO!
1. Hogwarts por primera vez

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y nombres no son de mi propiedad, sino de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner. Yo sólo he escrito la historia y les he dado personalidad a nombres mencionados en los libros. No gano ni un céntimo con esto, ni pretendo hacerlo.

Memorias Perdidas

_No soy una persona muy propensa a perderse en los recuerdos. Pero en las pocas veces en que miro al pasado y me vienen a la mente recuerdos tan lejanos como de una vida pasada, no puedo evitar entristecerme. _

_Nunca podría haberme imaginado que llegaría hasta aquí. La vida me llevó por sendas que nunca planee recorrer._

_Últimamente recuerdo con claridad, casi como si hubiera pasado ayer, muchas cosas que creí olvidadas. ¿porqué ahora?_

En estos tiempos en los que siento que el final puede llegar en cualquier momento, quizá mañana o esta misma noche, necesito recordar. Nunca sentí la necesidad de tener un diario, de escribir mi vida, hasta este momento, en el que la muerte nos acecha a todos.

_Por eso escribo esto, por la necesidad apremiante de dejar algo tras de mi, aunque sólo sean unos cuantos pergaminos llenos de recuerdos y viejas historias. Ya que no tengo a nadie que pueda en este momento escuchar mi historia, la escribiré aquí._

_Empezaré por un día de hace unos 25 años, un primero de septiembre del año...1971, creo. No tengo ganas de comprobarlo._

Tenía once años y me disponía a entrar en el colegio de mis padres, Hogwarts. Mi infancia había transcurrido en relativa tranquilidad, manchada solamente por la frialdad de mi padre y las desapariciones extrañas que venían sucediendo desde hace un año. Pero yo no me preocupaba por aquellas cosas en absoluto: eran problemas de adultos y los adultos los resolverían.

Siendo hijo único, mis padres me habían dado más atención de la que cualquier niño normal necesita. Ellos me enseñaron a leer, a escribir, y nunca tuve más amigos que mi madre y mi tío Tullius.

Todos los chicos de mi edad que vi en la Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos estaban nerviosos o asustados. Yo también lo estaba, pero no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta.

Después de despedirme de mis padres, que me ayudaron a subir mi baúl al tren, me senté en un compartimiento vacío y me puse a leer un libro que me habían regalado.

El tren se puso en marcha y yo seguí leyendo, ignorando las voces y gritos que sonaban a mi alrededor.

Una hora más tarde, alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta de mi compartimiento.

-Hola. ¿Estás solo? ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?-me preguntó tímidamente una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes. Detrás de ella estaba un chico bajito como yo, con cabello alborotado castaño claro y ojos color miel, visiblemente nervioso.

Me encogí de hombros y ellos se sentaron. El chico cerró la puerta del compartimiento mientras la chica me tendía la mano.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Lily Evans. Él –dijo, señalando al chico junto a ella- es Remus Lupin.

-Severus Snape. –le estreché la mano brevemente.

-Encantada. –la pelirroja sonrió. –Estamos huyendo de unos niños desagradables que nos estaban molestando.

El niño se asintió y me miró a los ojos. Inmediatamente bajó la vista y se removió en su asiento.

Cerré mi libro y los miré atentamente. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchos niños de mi edad, excepto...

La pregunta que siempre hacía mi padre después de una presentación salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

-¿Sois de sangre pura?

El chico me miró y asintió. La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-¿Sangre pura? ¿A qué te refieres? 

-Si todos en tu familia son magos, eres de sangre pura. Si tienes sangre de no-magos y magos, eres de sangre mezclada. Si eres de familia muggle...

-¿Qué soy?

No sabía que contestarle. Evidentemente era de familia muggle, pues cualquier otra persona no habría preguntado qué significaba ser de sangre pura.

"Sangre sucia". Las palabras que mi padre usaba tanto me sonaban en la cabeza una y otra vez. Sin embargo, no podía decirlas.

No tuve que contestarle, pues en ese mismo instante alguien abrió el compartimiento y gritó:

-¡Los encontramos!

Todos saltamos del asiento. Recuperado del susto, me giré y vi...Oh no. 

Tres chicos nos miraban desde la puerta. Ya se habían puesto las túnicas negras del uniforme. Reconocí al que había hablado casi al instante: pelo negro despeinado, gafas, ojos azules. James Potter. Detrás de él estaba un chico más alto de pelo negro corto, ojos grises y una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro. A su lado, un chico rubio de cara redonda, con un peinado y una sonrisa similares nos miraba con interés.

James le obsequió a Lily y a Remus su sonrisita "especial", como para indicarles que tenía algo planeado para ellos. Entonces se volvió y me miró sentado en un rincón. Hizo una mueca.

-Hola, Snape.

-Muérete, James Potter.-repliqué con una mueca parecida a la suya.

Él y yo nos conocíamos desde niños. Por alguna desgraciada casualidad del destino nuestras madres habían sido amigas en el colegio y habían intentado que sus hijos siguieran su ejemplo. Por una razón que desconozco, nunca congeniamos. Cuando nos obligaban a hacer una visita a la casa del otro, siempre acabábamos peleando. Nunca le prestaba mis juguetes, y él a mi tampoco, aunque los dos teníamos de sobra. A mi me parecía que James Potter vivía para hacer de mis visitas a la casa de los Potter un infierno. Yo sólo me defendía.

-¿Los conoces?- me preguntó Lily.

-Sólo a Potter.-contesté, mirando con disgusto a sus amigos, no mejores que él seguramente.

-Que maleducado por mi parte, no hacer las presentaciones. Yo, como dice Snape , soy James Potter. Éste –señaló al chico de pelo negro- es Sirius Black, y él –señaló al rubio- es Evan Rosier.

Después me señaló a mi y les dijo a sus amigos:

-Ése enano ("mira quien habla", pensé yo) es Severus Snape.

-¿El idiota grasiento y sucio del que hablabas?- Black me echó una mirada burlona. Me mordí el labio y le miré enojado.

En cambio, Rosier me miraba de una manera muy distinta. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-¿Snape, dices? ¿Cómo Tullius Snape, el famoso Auror?

-Es mi tío. –le contesté.

-Anda. Oye...¿es cierto que le despidieron?

-¡Claro que no! Se retiró porque quería.- defendí a mi tío, aunque lo cierto es que ignoraba por completo las circunstancias por las que Tullius Snape había dejado el Ministerio de Magia.

-Yo oí que lo despidieron por practicar las Artes Oscuras. –dijo Black.

-Mentira.-gruñí, poniéndome de pie.

-Mi padre dice que todos los Snape son magos oscuros.-prosiguió. Me miraba como si fuese una babosa aplastada en un camino. Me estaba poniendo furioso.

-Tu padre es un idiota.

-Al menos no es un sirviente de-

-¡Cállate!

Se me acabó la paciencia. Salté rápidamente al asiento, abrí mi baúl y saqué mi varita mágica. 

-Ooh, que miedo me das. Todavía no sabes hacer ningún hechizo. ¿Qué harás, picarme los ojos con la varita?- Black sonrió, socarrón.

Sentí la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo mientras alzaba la varita.

-Es una buena idea. Vete ahora, o lo lamentarás.

Black no se inmutó y siguió riendo. Potter parecía dubitativo, Lily y Remus se estaban acurrucando en un rincón, lo más lejos posible de mi. Rosier me observaba tranquilamente, con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿A qué esperas?- Black abrió los brazos, exponiéndose. –¡Échame una maldición!

No lo tuvo que repetir dos veces.

-¡_Conjunctivitus!_

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Black cayó al suelo, gritando en agonía y cogiendose los ojos. Me acerqué a él, en medio de un éxtasis, de una explosión de sensaciones de poder, y le dije al oído-:

-Así aprenderás a respetarme a mi y a mi familia. Te lo tienes bien merecido, perro asqueroso.

Pero Black no me escuchaba, seguía gritando tan fuerte que me dolía la cabeza.

Alrededor nuestro se desató un caos terrible. James estaba arrodillado junto a su amigo, desesperado, preguntándole con una voz más aguda que la usual-:

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Rosier también estaba arrodillado junto a Black, aunque mucho más calmado. Me estaba mirando de reojo. 

Remus se había quedado paralizado, estaba pálido y tembloroso y no podía apartar la vista de Black, contorsionándose de dolor en el suelo. Lily se había puesto de pie, pálida, y estaba gritándome.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡HAZ ALGO! ¿¡No ves que está sufriendo!? ¡Deshaz el hechizo!

Guardé cuidadosamente mi varita entre las páginas de mi libro.

-Lo siento. –le dije a Lily, alzando la voz sobre el escándalo- pero no me sé el contrahechizo. 

Alcé las manos en impotencia. Lily parecía apunto de echárseme encima, pero de pronto una voz se alzó sobre todas las otras.

-¿PUEDE SABERSE QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?

Todos nos quedamos calladas al instante. Incluso Black dejó de gritar, limitándose a dar un sollozo de vez en cuando.

Un chico grande, de unos 15 o 16 años y con un emblema de prefecto en el pecho, nos miraba desde la entrada al compartimiento. Detrás de él, una chica regordeta y con gafas un poco menor que él estaba al frente de una multitud de curiosos que luchaban por vislumbrar lo que ocurría.

El prefecto vio a Black en el suelo y preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Evans se apresuró a responderle:

-Ha habido una pelea, y él –señaló a Black- insultó a su familia –me miró- y este niño le echó una maldición en los ojos, ¿puede ayudarlo?

El prefecto ayudó a Black a levantarse del suelo, y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Todos sois de primer año ¿verdad?

Asentimos.

-Deberíais saber que está prohibido pelear en el tren. En cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts se lo tendré que contar todo a la profesora McGonagall. ¿Tu nombre es...?

-Snape.

-Muy bien. Tu, ven conmigo.- dijo, casi cogiendo en brazos a Sirius y llevándoselo fuera.

-¡Fuera, todo el mundo! ¡No hay nada que ver!-se abrió paso entre la bola de curiosos, dispersándolos.

Dedicándome una última mirada furiosa y murmurando: "pagarás por esto", Potter fue detrás del chico. Rosier lo acompañó, no sin antes despedirse:

-Nos veremos, Snape.

La pelirroja dudó un momento y luego, mirándome asustada, exclamó:

-¡Voy con ellos!

Al instante, Lupin salió de su parálisis y saltó del asiento, diciendo:

-¡Espera! Yo voy también. –y los dos se fueron, dejándome solo de nuevo.

Por fin pude respirar tranquilo. Me puse la túnica negra del uniforme, y volví a mi lectura, comiendo un bocadillo que me había dado mi madre.

Lentamente, el cielo se fue oscureciendo. El paisaje cambió de ciudades a bosques, a prados interminables, a pantanos oscuros. Pronto me aburrí de leer, así que guardé mi libro en el baúl y salí a pasear por los vagones, curioso por saber qué le había pasado a Black.

Pasé mirando grupos de chicos y chicas, charlando, riendo y jugando, ansiosos por llegar a nuestro destino.

Entonces choqué con un niño que venía corriendo de espaldas, gritando.

-¡AH!

-¡Ay!

-¡Perdón! No te vi. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien...-dije mientras me ponía en pie.

-Primer año, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí.

-Ah, si, ya me lo parecías. Con lo bajito que eres...Siento haberte tirado al suelo, es que les estaba enseñando a mis admiradoras –señaló un grupo de niñas que se asomaban por la puerta de un compartimiento, riéndose.- cómo me atacó mi perro.

Se subió la túnica y me enseño una fea cicatriz justo encima de la rodilla.

-Era un bulldog y estaba rabioso.-comentó, como quien ha sobrevivido a una guerra cruenta.

-Ah. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté, no sabiendo qué decir.

-Edward Avery, para servirle a usted- dijo, con una exagerada reverencia, que me recordó a la manera de presentarse de mi padre. –Pero puedes llamarme Ted. ¿Y tú eres...?

-Severus Snape.

-¿Severus? No es un nombre muy corriente, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Me puse a la defensiva de inmediato.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?

Avery dejó de sonreír. Era un chico más alto que yo, con un pelo desordenado rubio rojizo, casi naranja y ojos café claro. Pese a su aspecto desarreglado y algo rudo, pareció encogerse frente a mi. Alzó las manos en gesto de rendición.

-¡No, no! No lo dije con mala intención, de veras, no me hagas daño. ¿Sabes que...-miró nerviosamente a las chicas que estaban escuchando cada palabra de nuestra conversación, y bajó la voz.

-Dicen por ahí que un tal Snape le voló los ojos a un niño de un solo hechizo. ¿Es...es cierto?

Sonreí un poco, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que corrían las noticias.

-Algo así. –le contesté.

Avery abrió la boca, seguramente para indagar un poco más, pero al final hizo una pregunta distinta:

-¿En qué casa crees que estarás?

-¿Yo? No estoy seguro. Mi padre estaba en Slytherin, pero mi madre era de Ravenclaw.

-Yo estoy convencido de que estaré en Slytherin. Toda mi familia, por lo que yo sé, ha estado en esa casa.

Al oír que el tema de la conversación era seguro, las niñas se acercaron y se unieron a nosotros. Todas se me presentaron pero no pude recordar el nombre de ninguna. 

-Mis padres dicen que Gryffindor es la mejor casa. –dijo una chica regordeta con dos coletas.

-Eso es mentira. La mejor es Slytherin.-contestó una chica alta con el pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura.

-La peor es Hufflepuff, seguro. Si a mi me toca me regreso a casa en seguida. –dijo otra, con el pelo tan corto que parecía un niño.

-¡Ja! Mi padre estuvo en Hufflepuff y dice que no está nada mal. –dijo una chica con gafas aun mas bajita que yo.

-¿En qué trabaja tu padre, si puede saberse?-preguntó una niña morena con facciones extranjeras.

-Es...es conserje en el Ministerio de Magia.-murmuró la otra en voz baja, ruborizándose.

-¿Ves? En Hufflepuff son todos inútiles.-le respondió la morena, altiva.

Una pelea estaba a punto de desencadenarse, pero fue evitada por la oportuna intervención de una chica pecosa que no había pronunciado palabra hasta entonces.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!

El tren se había detenido en una vieja y solitaria estación. Me preguntaba cuando abrirían las puertas y al momento siguiente me encontraba perdido en una marea de gente, empujándome fuera del tren. Entonces una figura se alzó sobre nuestras cabezas, y lancé un grito de sorpresa. Era el hombre más grande que había visto jamás, incluso parecía un gigante. Pero no podía ser, desde luego, los gigantes eran más grandes, ¿o no?

-¡Primer año! ¡Vengan aquí los de primer año! ¡Síganme!

No pude seguir preguntándome por el origen de este hombre, porque Avery me cogió del brazo y se abrió paso entre la multitud, arrastrándome. Esperamos a que el resto de primer año llegara, parados junto al hombre enorme.

-Muy bien- dijo el hombre, una vez comprobado que estábamos todos- Me llamo Hagrid y soy el guardabosques del colegio. Ahora les llevaré por el lago y podrán ver Hogwarts por primera vez. ¡Seguidme!

Lo seguimos hasta el borde de un lago, su superficie negra como la noche.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir, nadando?-preguntó Avery. Entonces vimos unos botes que se acercaban a la orilla y su pregunta quedó contestada. El guardabosques nos indicó que subiéramos a los botes, cuatro personas cada uno.

Subí al más cercano, Avery detrás de mí. Junto a nosotros se metieron otros dos chicos, uno alto y de complexión fuerte, y otro más delgado y bajito.

El chico alto me miró con aires de superioridad, mientras los botes comenzaban a moverse solos por el lago.

-¿Qué? ¿Mucho miedo, enanos? ¿Ya quereis volver a casa?

Ted lo miró con frialdad.

-¿Eres un Lestrange?

-Sí. Robert Lestrange. ¿Por?

-He oído..._hablar_ de tu familia.

Lestrange hizo una mueca de desprecio, y se movió hacia mí.

-Tu debes ser Snape.

Asentí brevemente. No estaba seguro de que me cayeran bien esos dos chicos. El otro nos miraba con total inexpresividad en su rostro, y Lestrange sonreía descaradamente.

Un colectivo "oooooh" me distrajo de mirar a mis compañeros del bote. En frente de nosotros estaba el castillo de Hogwarts. Nunca había visto nada parecido, ni tan maravilloso. Incluso Lestrange parecía fascinado. Por fin pude comprender la razón por la cual mis padres y todos los adultos que conocía hablaban con nostalgia de sus propios días en Hogwarts.

Nuestro embelesamiento fue interrumpido por un grito y un "¡Splash!". A tan solo unos metros de distancia de nosotros, un chico se había inclinado demasiado sobre el borde del barco y se había caído. Ahora intentaba desesperadamente aferrarse al bote, gritando y tragando agua en el proceso.

-¡Calma! ¡Calma! –gritaba Hagrid, llevando su bote hasta el lugar donde el niño se ahogaba. Al llegar, metió la mano en el agua y sacó fácilmente al chico por el cuello de la túnica. Lo sentó en el bote, junto a él.

El niño, rellenito, con cabello rubio y ojos pequeños y brillantes, escupió agua, tosió y tomó aire mientras Hagrid lo regañaba:

-¿Pero como puedes ser tan descuidado? ¡Casi te ahogas!

-Es que...es que...me tiraron-sollozó el chico.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ésos de ahí, y ése.-dijo el niño, señalando a los tripulantes de su bote. Miré en su dirección y no me extrañé al darme cuenta de quienes eran: Sirius Black y Evan Rosier, sonrientes, acompañados por James, que parecía un poco culpable. Black parecía haberse recuperado del susto del hechizo aunque –como comprobé con satisfacción- todavía tenía los ojos rojizos.

Entre todo esto, ya casi habíamos llegado a la orilla del otro lado. Desenbarcamos y Lestrange empujó a Ted mientras salía del barco, mandándolo de cara al agua. Ted salió del agua, empapado y maldiciendo entre dientes, y seguimos al guardabosques por un sendero estrecho y empinado hacia el castillo.

Cuando llegamos a las grandes puertas del castillo, una bruja alta y con semblante severo nos esperaba en las escaleras. Pensé que no sería una persona con quien te podías meter en problemas. En cuanto estuvimos todos, nos dio la bienvenida al colegio y nos explicó todo sobre las cuatro casas del colegio y la selección. Yo no escuchaba, porque todo esto me lo habían explicado mis padres hace muchos años.

Finalmente nos condujo hasta un pasillo vacío, cerca del Gran Comedor. Podíamos oír las voces de los demás alumnos desde donde estábamos.

Ahí la profesora se paró y miró una pequeña nota que tenía en la mano.

-¿Quién de vosotros es Sirius Black?

Black alzó la mano, aprehensivo.

-¿Y Severus Snape? Venid aquí los dos.

Yo, que estaba escondido detrás de Avery y deseando que no dijera lo que sabría que diría, me resigné y me dirigí hacia ella.

Nos llevó a un rincón apartado del resto de los estudiantes y nos dijo, con una mirada de severidad extrema:

-Vosotros dos. Me han dicho que tuvisteis una pelea en el tren, y que tú, Black, empujaste a un niño en el lago. Ahora, -dijo, acallando las protestas de Black con un gesto de la mano- no quiero tener problemas con ninguno de los dos. ¿Entendido? Quedais advertidos.

Con esto, se volvió y se marchó por una puerta mientras Black y yo nos fulminábamos con la mirada. 

Entonces Ted me jaló del brazo. 

-¡Mira!

Alcé la vista y ahogué un grito de sorpresa. De todas las paredes estaban saliendo fantasmas, neblinosos y translúcidos, diciendo cosas como:

-¡Estudiantes nuevos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Nerviosos?

Lo parecía. Más de un chico parecía aterrorizado, no sólo por la presencia de los fantasmas, sino también por la inminente Selección, de la que nadie parecía saber nada cierto.

-Mi hermana Karen me dijo que era algo que tenías que hacer en frente de todo el mundo, y que si no lo lograbas, te expulsaban ahí mismo. –decía Avery, manoseando nerviosamente su sombrero.

-Eso sería genial y muy divertido para todos nosotros, ¿no crees? Que te expulsaran antes de haber comenzado las clases.

Me giré para ver quien había hablado. Detrás nuestro estaban Robert Lestrange y su amigo, mirándonos como antes, excepto que ahora se veían un poco menos confiados.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se sintiera listo para lo que fuera que nos esperaba, se abrió la puerta y la profesora McGonagall nos indicó que nos formáramos en fila y la siguiéramos.

Recorrimos el Gran Comedor pasando a un lado de las cuatro mesas de cada casa y finalmente nos formamos frente a la mesa de los profesores.

-Cuando os llame por vuestro nombre, venid a poneros el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Entonces vi el sombrero viejo y gris que estaba sobre un banco, frente a nosotros. El Comedor quedó en silencio y de pronto una ranura se abrió en el sombrero y comenzó a cantar.

Tanta veces he oído cantar al Sombrero que no puedo recordar ya la letra de aquella primera vez. Todas las versiones me parecen iguales y ya ni siquiera les presto atención. Pero esa primera vez, me emocioné mucho oyendo cantar al Sombrero, no se porqué.

Cuando acabó todos aplaudimos. La profesora sacó una lista de nombres y comenzó la Selección.

-Oh no oh no oh no-empezó a decir Ted, cada vez más nervioso. Me pregunté porqué, después de todo, solo nos teníamos que poner el sombrero.

-¡Avery, Edward!-dijo la profesora McGonagall, leyendo el primer nombre de la lista. Lo empujé un poco para que avanzara. Ted caminó hacia el sombrero, temblando. Se sentó en el bando y se puso el sombrero. Esperó, inmóvil, durante unos segundos, hasta que el sombrero gritó:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Una de las mesas de los extremos comenzó a aplaudir. Avery fue hacia allí, todavía pálido y tembloroso. 

Un poco después, Sirius Black fue seleccionado para Gryffindor tan pronto como el sombrero tocó su cabeza. En cambió dudó un minuto entero antes de mandar a Olivia Clearwater (la chica bajita con gafas que conocí en el tren) a Ravenclaw.

A medida de que la fila de alumnos iba siendo seleccionada y mi turno se acercaba lentamente, me iba poniendo más nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si el sombrero me ponía en Hufflepuff? ¿O en Gryffindor? No le haría mucha gracia a mi padre.

-¡Delilah, Derleth! – otra de las chicas del tren, la pecosa.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Evans, Lily!

Observé como la pelirroja se ponía el sombrero. Estuvo sentada en el banco durante cinco minutos enteros antes de que el sombrero tomara una decisión:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

No pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado. "Por otro lado", pensaba yo, "todavía no sé en que casa estaré. Igual también me toca en Gryffindor."

-¡Fletchey, Michelle!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Entonces sentí que alguien me empujaba.

-Quítate de en medio.-Lestrange, quien si no, estaba a mi lado. Daba pequeños saltitos y estiraba las piernas y los brazos, como si se estuviera preparando para una pelea de boxeo. A su lado, su amigo me explicó:

-Pronto le tocará a él, se está preparando.

En efecto, minutos después, McGonagall decía su nombre.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Maldición.

-¡Lupin, Remus!

Pálido y mordiéndose el labio, Lupin se aproximó al sombrero como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Antes de ponérselo miró atrás. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, vi a Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio, instándolo a ponerse el sombrero desde la mesa de profesores. Remus obedeció:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

¿Porqué me volvía a sentir decepcionado?

McKinnon, Enid y Nott, Lydia acabaron las dos en Slytherin. ¿No eran dos de las que conocí en el tren?

-¡Pettigrew, Peter!-era el chico que se cayó al lago.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

James Potter, como me lo esperaba, también fue seleccionado para Gryffindor.

Mi turno se acercaba cada vez más. 

-Tsk! Snape!-Evan Rosier me llamaba la atención desde mi derecha. Lo ignoré porque, después de todo, era el amigo de Black y Potter.

Cuando llego su turno, sin embargo, parecía que el Sombrero seleccionador tenía otros planes para él.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Eso si que era una sorpresa. Miré hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y distinguí a Black y Potter con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder decir palabra. Evan no parecía nada sorprendido y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin como si hubiera pertenecido allí desde siempre.

-¡Snape, Severus!

Me sobresalté al oír mi nombre, tan pronto. Reuniendo todo mi valor, avancé hacia todas las caras que me miraban, me senté y me puse el sombrero, esperando que al menos así la gente dejaría de verme la cara.

Una vocecita sonó en mi oído.

-Bueno, bueno...muy inteligente, veo, y ganas de saber todavía más...Ravenclaw es perfecto para ti, me parece.

"¿Ravenclaw? ¿Cómo mi madre? Oh no, oh no, oh no...mi padre me mata seguro," pensaba yo. 

-¿No te parece bien?

"Tendría que haber sido Slytherin, lo sé, le sé, lo sé...tendría que haber sido grande, tendría que haber sido mejor que mi padre".

-Lo serás, si estás dispuesto. Ya veo que tendré que cambiar mi decisión. Pero tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de tu decisión, porque la grandeza puede traer muchos inconvenientes...

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Lo había logrado. Estaba en Slytherin, tal como mi padre había querido. Eso era lo único que podía pensar mientras, aturdido, me iba hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Mientras caminaba, vi las miradas de los chicos de otras casas. Eran miradas tipo este-chico-ya-no-tiene-salvación-irá-directo-al-infierno-pobrecito-ojalá-que-sufra-mucho.

Un chico alto y fuerte me dio una palmadita en la espalda:

-¡Bienvenido a la mejor casa de Hogwarts!

-¡Snape! ¡Aquí, aquí!

Avery me hacía señas y yo fui a sentarme a su lado. En frente mío estaba Evan.

-Hola. Te dije que nos veríamos.

-¿Cómo que estás aquí? Pensaba que estarías en-

-¿Gryffindor? Así es, toda mi familia también lo pensaba. Se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando se enteren...

-¿Viste la cara de Black y Potter cuando te eligieron aquí?

Evan dejó de sonreír.

-Si, bueno...supongo que es el destino...

-No me digas que preferirías estar en Gryffindor.-dijo Lestrange, sentándose junto a Evan. Había estado hablando con un grupo de chicas mayores y ahora se unía a nosotros, para mi gran disgusto.

-No es eso, pero...

-¿Cuándo se terminará todo esto?- Lestrange interrumpió a Evan. –Oh, mira, por fin...

-¡Wilkes, Laurence!-, el amigo de Lestrange, fue el último en probarse el sombrero.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Wilkes vino directo hacia nosotros. Sentándose a mi lado, dijo:

-Que aburrimiento, eso de la selección. ¿Cuándo vamos a comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Acto seguido los platos se llenaron de comida, y los vasos de jugo de calabaza.

-¡Anda! ¡Cómo por arte de magia! –exclamó Avery. Lestrange escupió el jugo de calabaza en el vaso, Evan se rió y yo me limité a sonreír.

-No me digas. –fue el comentario de Wilkes.

Me dediqué a comer, escuchando la conversación de los demás. Sólo hasta ahora me daba cuenta del hambre que tenía, casi no había comido en el viaje.

Me sentí muy bien. Por fin me había librado de mis padres, tenía chicos de mi edad con quien hablar y jugar, muchas cosas que aprender, y tantas otras que –me imaginaba- haría cuando me hiciera mayor.

Ese chico soñador no tenía forma de saber que todas las personas que fueron Seleccionadas conmigo ese día, y tantas otras más, antes o después cambiarían mi destino. 

Nota de la autora: Hace mucho tiempo que quiero escribir un fanfic sobre los años de Hogwarts de mi personaje favorito, Snape.

Este fic va para largo, aunque no sé si podré terminarlo. Ya pronto empezaré la escuela y tendré que hacer muchos trabajos y estudiar para un montón de exámenes, y tendré muy poco tiempo para escribir algo. Pero lo voy a intentar, vaya que si lo voy a intentar.

Por el momento no hay nada "para adultos" pero más adelante si...y creo que será SLASH, así que estais advertidos. Pero no se preocupen, por el momento este fic es bastante seguro.

Bueno, si te gustó, **DEJA UN REVIEW.**

Si no te gustó, **TAMBIÉN DEJA UN REVIEW.**

Si me quieres insultar, no veo por qué razón, no pierdas tu tiempo. Pero si quieres dejar un Review...adelante!!!!!!

**Por favor!!!!**


	2. Acuerdos y enemistades

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, etc. de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. y otros. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro, no gano nada de dinero.

Pero eso si, la historia es mía, así que si la quieres usar en tu sitio web o algo así mándame un e-mail primero!!!!

MEMORIAS PERDIDAS

****

CAPÍTULO 2

El Gran Comedor estaba casi desierto, una fría y neblinosa mañana de principios de invierno. Me había habituado a madrugar y me levantaba siempre mucho más temprano que mis compañeros de habitación. Me gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio de las mañanas.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual y eché un vistazo alrededor. A esa hora desayunaban uno o dos prefectos en mi mesa, un grupo de Ravenclaws, ningún Hufflepuff y...vaya, vaya. En la mesa de Gryffindor sólo estaba sentada una persona: Remus Lupin. Estaba leyendo un libro y alzó la cabeza, como si percibiera que lo estaban observando. Lo saludé alegremente y él se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

Al parecer, Lupin no tenía amigos. No pude evitar sentirme un poco aliviado al saber que había alguien tan solitario como yo. Tal vez pudiera hablarle...

Me serví cereal y leche en un tazón y seguí el ejemplo de Lupin, abriendo "Hogwarts: Una Historia" en la mesa y poniéndome a leer.

Estaba a la mitad de la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos cuando alguien me empujó la cabeza por detrás, mandándome de cara a mi cereal. 

Con la barbilla chorreando leche me volví para ver a Ted Avery y Evan Rosier lado a lado, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Muy bien. ¿quién ha sido?- les dije mientras me limpiaba con las mangas de la túnica.

-Sólo queríamos que despertaras.- respondió Ted con una sonrisa inocente.

-Es cierto. Te convendría estar más en contacto con la realidad, ¿sabes?- dijo Evan mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

 Ted se sentó a mi otro lado. Momentos después hicieron su aparición mis otros dos compañeros de habitación, Robert Lestrange y Laurence Wilkes.

-Tienes cereal en el pelo, Snape.- me dijo Laurence, riéndose.

Me quité unas hojuelas de cereal de mi pelo, un poco largo para un chico.

-Deberías cortarte el pelo. Así como lo tiene McKinnon, es un peinado muy varonil.-dijo Robert, gritando la última parte.

Unos asientos más adelante, Enid McKinnon, una chica rubia con el pelo más corto que muchos de los chicos, se giró y gritó:

-Come y calla, Lestrange.

-¡Marimacho!- gritó Robert.

-¡Descerebrado!-le respondieron.

Siguieron así durante mucho rato. Yo no les escuché y terminé de comerme el cereal, cuidando de no acercarme demasiado al tazón y atento a mis espaldas. Finalmente me levanté y decidí irme a la biblioteca a terminar mi tarea de Encantamientos.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Tan temprano?- Evan me miraba como si hubiese anunciado que me cambiaría de sexo y tomaría la identidad de una cantante muggle.

-Te hace daño levantarte temprano.-gritó Ted mientras me iba.

Tiempo más tarde salí de la biblioteca disgustado y me dirigí a las mazmorras. La primera clase del día era Pociones dobles...con los Gryffindor.

            No sabía por qué casualidad casi todos mis problemas y accidentes desde mi llegada a Hogwarts estaban relacionados con la clase de Pociones. Tal vez se debiera a la gente con la quien compartía la clase.

            Entré en el calabozo donde se daba la clase con un horrible presentimiento y me senté en la fila de hasta atrás.

-Buenos días.-le dije a la profesora Kernel, quien no me contestó. 

La profesora Kernel era una mujer madura con el pelo largo teñido, pechos como globos y cara de ardilla.

            Pronto los demás alumnos llegaron y la clase se fue llenando. Mis compañeros de habitación se sentaron frente a mí. Nadie se atrevía a sentarse a mi lado en Pociones desde el incidente del primer día de clases en el que también, a decir verdad, estuve solo.

-¿No tienes compañero, Snape?- preguntó la profesora, dándose cuenta por fin de que estaba prácticamente aislado en un rincón. -¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes? – me reprochó, pasando por alto el hecho de que se lo había estado mencionando desde el primer día.

-Bueno. Señor Potter, haga el favor de sentarse con Snape.

-¡Eh!- Se quejó Black. –¡James es mi compañero!

Aunque no veía su cara, pude percibir la mueca de Evan.

-Bueno, a ver si así dejais de hablar en clase y os poneis a trabajar.

Black, Potter y toda la clase en general le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza. La profesora tenía como hábito ponerse a hablar con los alumnos de las primeras filas mientras los demás estaban intentando trabajar.

-Tú, Black, puedes sentarte con la señorita...como se llame.

-Evans.

-Eso.

Así es como acabé sentado al lado de la persona que menos deseaba como compañía.

-Muy bien, hoy terminaremos la poción que estábamos haciendo ayer.- "Si, ayer y el día antes de ese y el día antes de ese otro, y..." pensé. –Teneis la lista de ingredientes. ¡No perdais el tiempo!- dijo la profesora y acto seguido se sentó detrás del escritorio y se quedó mirando el techo.

            Empecé a preparar los ingredientes sin prestar mucha atención, concentrado en todos los movimientos de Potter. Tenerlo cerca podía ser muy peligroso, considerando que Potter podía hacer explotar mis pociones desde el otro lado del aula.

            Tan solo el primer día de clase alguien (no supe si Potter o Black) arrojó una bengala en mi caldero, que explotó y me dejó empapado de poción. Me salieron pústulas moradas y los ojos me ardían terriblemente, casi no podía ver. Avery me tuvo que llevar a la enfermería entre las carcajadas de toda la clase, incluida la profesora.

            Desde entonces la profesora Kernel me consideraba un peligro potencial para toda la clase y no había objetado cuando me senté en el lugar más alejado de ella.

            Empecé a agregar los ingredientes descuidadamente, suponiendo que el orden no importaba, lo cual debo decir, es un muy grave error en la preparación de las pociones.

-No te aconsejo que pongas esos ahora-  me dijo Potter cuando me disponía a echar a la poción los ojos de escarabajo.

-¿Desde cuando tengo que hacer lo que tu me aconsejas?

-Sólo intento _ayudar- _replicó Potter irritado. 

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-Allá tu.

-Pues si.- Eché a la poción el frasco entero de ojos de escarabajo. Potter se escondió bajo el escritorio y antes de que pudiera sospechar por qué...

¡¡BUM!!

El caldero explotó y roció a todos los alumnos, la profesora y el aula con la poción hirviente. Sentí un dolor terrible en la cara y la cabeza y me desmayé.

Esa noche desperté en la enfermería. Tenía la cara y las manos llenas de vendas, tenía frío y mucha hambre. Con mucha dificultad, logré sentarme. La enfermería estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, que se filtraba a través de las cortinas en las ventanas. No había nadie más en la enfermería y ni un rastro de comida.

Decaído, me tapé con las cobijas y después de lo que me parecieron horas de insomnio, me quedé dormido.

-Acuéstate aquí, con cuidado, si...ahora descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

Unos susurros en algún lugar impreciso de la enfermería me despertaron lentamente. Ya era el alba: había más luz en las ventanas, aunque todavía no había salido el sol. Me senté en la cama y miré a mi lado. En la otro esquina de la habitación había un chico durmiendo en una cama. Estaba seguro de que antes no estaba ahí.

Intenté levantarme y comprobé con alivio que podía caminar como siempre. Me acerqué con cuidado hasta la cama del otro niño. Estaba a unos pasos de distancia del chico cuando éste se volvió hacia mí, como intuyendo que yo estaba allí.  

-¡AAH!

-¡AAH!- lancé un grito de sorpresa como un eco al suyo. Era Remus Lupin, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo gritar. Apenas si pude reconocer el rostro del chico tímido que había conocido en el tren, porque estaba lleno de sangre, moretones y cortadas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Madame Pomfrey llegó corriendo, atraída por los gritos.

Yo no podía encontrar mi voz. En cambio Lupin me señaló, con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo en una voz ronca y apenas audible:

-Un...una momia...

Recuperé mi voz de repente, aunque cuando hablé sonó más aguda de lo que pretendía.

-¡No soy una momia! Y...¿y qué le ha pasado a él?

-¡Ssh! No debes molestarle. Venga, ven conmigo, tengo que revisar tus quemaduras. Madame Pomfrey me arrastró literalmente de vuelta a mi cama y se puso a quitarme las vendas. Yo seguía sin poder despegar la vista de Lupin, que ahora se había vuelto a dormir. 

-Has mejorado mucho, te podrás ir de aquí después del almuerzo. Ahora descansa. En unos minutos te traeré el desayuno.

No podía volver a dormir. Mi cara se sentía extraña, irritada. Me levanté y me miré en un espejo que había en una pared. Casi grito de nuevo.

Tenía la cara horrible. Como si mi rostro fuese de cera y alguien lo hubiera acercado demasiado a la llama de una vela. Volví corriendo a mi cama y enterré la cara en la almohada, intentando olvidar lo que había visto y luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante.

Más tarde, la enfermera me trajo el desayuno. No quise comer, la imagen de mi cara en el espejo me había quitado el hambre. Entonces Madame Pomfrey me puso una crema en la cara y me dijo que me pondría bien muy pronto.

-Por cierto, tus amigos vinieron a verte ayer por la tarde. No los dejé entrar, pero te han dejado esto.- me dio una caja de ranas de chocolate.

Me sentí más animado y más hambriento y por fin pude comer unas cuantas ranas de chocolate. 

Al mediodía, la enfermera me ayudó a lavarme la cara y me revisó las manos y los brazos. Mi piel y mi cara estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, aunque habían adquirido un ligerísimo, casi imperceptible color cetrino.

Lupin seguía todavía en la cama de la enfermería cuando regresé a la sala común después del almuerzo.

-¡Severus! ¡Ya estás de vuelta!- Ted corrió a saludarme en cuanto entré a la lúgubre sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves igual que antes.- Evan le siguió y me puso un brazo alrededor del cuello, llevándome hacia la esquina más fría y oscura, el lugar de los más pequeños. 

-¡Snape! Debiste de haberte visto la cara, dabas miedo.-me dijo Robert en cuanto me vio.

-Es cierto, pensé que estabas muerto.- dijo Evan.

-¡Parecías un volcán! Te salía humo de la cara.-comentó Laurence.

-Pasé mucho miedo por ti, ¿sabes?-me dijo Ted, dándome golpecitos en el hombro.

-Pues yo no podía parar de reírme.- Robert se rió y me miró con su permanente aire de superioridad.

Las chicas de primer año también se unieron al grupo para comentar mi desgraciado accidente con los típicos comentarios sarcásticos. Como no los podía aguantar, le pedí la tarea a Wilkes y bajé a los dormitorios.

Al llegar, pateé lo primero que se me puso enfrente, que resultó ser mi propio baúl. 

-¡Maldito Potter! ¡Pagarás por esto!-grité mientras me cogía el pie lastimado.

Si hubiera sabido que ese tan sólo era el principio...

Días después, caminaba por el corredor hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, acompañado por Evan.

-¡Eh, revienta-calderos! ¿cómo está tu cara?

Era Sirius Black acompañado por James Potter. Intenté ignorarlos pero por alguna razón todos su insultos se me quedaban dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Entré en el aula mirando al suelo. El profesor Malamata, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, un hombre entrado en años, de tez morena y gafas enormes, nos esperaba sentado en el escritorio. 

-¿Cómo estamos hoy, Snape? ¡Arriba esos ánimos!

El profesor me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me llevó a uno de los asientos más cercanos al frente. Quise sentarme detrás, pero el profesor no me dejaba. Evan y los demás consiguieron evadir a Malamata y se sentaron hasta atrás. Estaba solo y para colmo, detrás de mí se sentaron Black y Potter.

La lección empezó. Malamata empezó a explicarnos algo sobre criaturas oscuras, contándonos anécdotas dudosas de cuando mató a un vampiro con un hilo dental. Yo no podía prestar atención porque detrás los dos se decían algo y reían, de vez en cuando alguien me jalaba el pelo y decía: "¡Eurgh! ¡Qué asco!"

Era una suerte que nadie podía verme la cara. Intenté pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier otra cosa y al final acabé recitando una y otra vez en voz baja: "quiero estar en otra parte, quiero estar en otra parte". 

Más lentamente que un caracol enfermo, el tiempo fue pasando y la clase casi llegaba a su fin. Yo me había pasado toda una eternidad mirando mi reloj y preguntándome si se habría descompuesto, además de tomar notas en las pocas ocasiones en que el profesor decía algo relacionado con la materia que se suponía que enseñaba.

Sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que sonara la campana, cuando empecé a oír risitas detrás de mí, cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables. Deseé conocer el hechizo para poder matarlos, pero no me atreví a atacarlos en frente de un profesor. Entonces empezaron los susurros: "que feo que está", "se parece un montón", "que bien que dibujas", "jajajajaja".

Justo en el instante en que creí que no lo soportaría más, sonó la campana y todos salimos de clase corriendo.

Salí del aula detrás de Potter y Black, que estaban riendo fuertemente y señalando algo que tenían en las manos. 

-¿Qué es eso?

Unas chicas se acercaron a los dos, y ellos les enseñaron lo que tenían: un pergamino con un dibujo. Las chicas me miraron y se empezaron a reír. Yo sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Finalmente pude hablar:

-Dame eso, Potter.

El grupito se rió aun más estruendosamente. Su risa me martilleaba en la cabeza y me sentía cada vez más furioso.

-Creo que no. Creo que lo vamos a pegar aquí en el pasillo, para que todos lo vean.-dijo Potter, con una calma que yo no sentía. Dicho esto, se acercó a la pared más próxima y pegó el pergamino a la pared con un conjuro. Con los puños apretados me acerqué para ver que era, y me dieron ganas de llorar.

            Era una caricatura grotesca mía, con narizota y caldero explotando incluido. No se me ocurrió que decir, sólo pude quedarme parado en medio del pasillo, colorado hasta las puntas de las orejas y mirando con ojos asesinos a James Potter, mientras todos los demás se reían.

            Por alguna razón, tal vez por el riesgo de otra detención si me volvía a pelear en los pasillos, no pude sacar la varita y echarles a todos una maldición. Me quedé ahí parado, luchando por contener las lágrimas que no podría disimular por más tiempo, maldiciendo mi suerte y a toda la raza humana cuando, por primera vez, alguien se atrevió a defenderme.

-Dejadlo ya.- Evan Rosier se adelantó y arrancó el dibujo de la pared, haciéndolo trizas. Yo no me lo podía creer.    

Evan había sido el mejor amigo de Sirius casi desde que había nacido, y hacia un año que conocían a James. Desde que habían sido seleccionados para casas distintas, se habían hablado cada vez menos. Últimamente su relación se limitaba a saludarse cuando se encontraban por los pasillos. Sin embargo nunca antes se había enfrentado a ellos. Siempre se había quedado callado, sin reírse pero sin ayudar.

-Dejadlo ya.-repitió Evan ante las caras desconcertadas de sus viejos amigos.

Black fue el primero en recuperarse.

-¿Porqué lo defiendes, Evan? ¿Es que no puedes ver lo horrible que es? Además de malvado, feo.-dijo, con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Es cierto. ¿Porqué no te vienes con nosotros? Te divertirás más que con esa chusma de Slytherin.- dijo Potter, con una mueca similar dirigida hacia mí.

Evan se sonrojó casi tanto como yo y sus manos comenzaron a retorcerse en la manera que siempre hacía cuando estaba enojado.

-¿Nosotros?-dijo. -_¿Nosotros? _¿Me estás invitando a _tu _pandilla, Potter? ¿A juntarme contigo y tu...tu mejor amigo?

Sirius Black desvió la mirada y Potter pareció perder parte de su seguridad. Casi toda la clase estaba congregada alrededor nuestro, observándonos. 

Finalmente, Potter se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Fuiste tú el que nos traicionó. Fuiste tú el que prefirió estar con éstos –señaló a los Slytherin- a estar con nosotros. Tus amigos.

-No es cierto.- contestó Evan, aunque no parecía muy seguro de si mismo –Fue el Sombrero seleccionador quien me eligió para Slytherin. Además, no son mala gente. Cuando los conoces, pueden ser muy simpáticos.

-No sé porqué te caen tan bien.- dijo Black –Sabes que Snape es un mago malvado, ¿no? La gente así es peligrosa y debería ser eliminada de la faz de la tierra. Son unos gusanos viles y asquerosos, asesinos... –Un extraño brillo asomó a los ojos de Black, una emoción salvaje que me puso los pelos de punta.

Rosier pareció dudar un momento, pero le contestó:

-Pues son unos asesinos asquerosos con más cerebro que tú...Black.

-¿Qué significa eso...Rosier?

-Significa que prefiero juntarme con los "asesinos" a estar contigo y tu- miró a Potter con desprecio- mejor amigo. 

-¿Ah, si? Pues yo prefiero estar con James a juntarme contigo y tu grupo de magos oscuros.

-Me importa un bledo.

-Perfecto.

Con esto, Black se dio la vuelta para irse. Potter le siguió, no sin antes murmurar:

-Ya me veo a Evan acabando como su madre.            

Grave error. Sirius miró a Potter con una expresión de horror absoluto, y Evan...no hay palabras que describan su expresión. Tenia en los ojos un brillo terrible, de locura, que irradiaba un odio tan intenso que...Nunca antes había visto esa expresión en nadie, aunque mucho después me llegué a acostumbrar.

            Lanzando un grito inhumano, Evan se abalanzó sobre Potter, olvidando completamente la magia, con la muy obvia intención de descuartizarlo con sus propias manos. Black corrió a proteger a Potter y a partir de ahí mis recuerdos son muy confusos. No podía distinguir nada entre la maraña de cuerpos que se estaba formando frente a mí, a la pelea se añadieron inexplicablemente Avery y Lestrange, y un poco después yo también me abalancé sobre quien fuera que estuviera peleando.

            Fueron necesarios tres profesores y una multitud de hechizos aturdidores para detener la pelea. Yo salí anormalmente ileso, con sólo un labio partido y unos cuantos moretones. Detenciones y castigos fueron repartidos y tuvieron que enviar a Potter a la enfermería, pues parecía inconsciente y sangraba por todos lados.

            Acompañé a Evan al despacho del profesor Malamata, sosteniéndolo para que no cayese. No sé porqué no habían enviado a Evan a la enfermería también, parecía incluso peor que Potter.

            Después del un sermón de media hora del profesor, que ignoramos completamente, preguntó qué había pasado y porqué. Se lo expliqué sin mucho detalle.

-¿Porqué, si puede saberse, atacaste al señor Potter, Rosier?- preguntó.

Rosier no contestó. Tenía la cabeza agachada y llegué a preguntarme si no estaría inconsciente. 

No llegué a saber la respuesta a esa pregunta hasta doce años después, en mi época de servicio al Señor Oscuro. Sólo entonces, cuando supe que Evan había matado a su madre a los dieciseis años y escondido el cadáver en el armario, obtuve la mitad, tan sólo la mitad, de la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo Malamata a los once años.

Después de eso, las cosas empeoraron con respecto a nuestra relación con profesores y alumnos de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, ahora Evan era mi amigo, y se ofreció para sentarse a mi lado en Pociones, dejando a Avery junto a Wilkes y Lestrange. Sobra decir que la idea no le hizo mucha gracia, pero aceptó sin muchas quejas, por lo cual le estuve muy agradecido.

Así llegó la Navidad, después de unos exámenes en que me fue bastante bien. Evan no quiso regresar a casa por Navidad, y yo puse mi nombre junto al suyo en la lista de los que se quedarían en Hogwarts durante ese tiempo. Esto hizo enfurecer a mi padre, porque, según él, la Navidad era una época para pasarla en familia y hacía tiempo que no me veían. Yo no recordaba haber pasado una Navidad en compañía de mi familia, y aunque mi padre amenazó con sacarme del colegio, seguí insistiendo hasta que cedió.

Tal vez por esa razón sólo encontré tres pequeños paquetes bajo mi cama el día de Navidad. Me decepcioné muchísimo aunque hice lo posible para que Evan no lo notara. Mi madre me había enviado una bufanda hecha en casa, a escondidas de mi padre, junto con una postal felicitándome por mis buenas notas. Evan me regaló un frasco de tinta verde que había pertenecido a un Hufflepuff distraído, y Avery me envió un perfume francés para mujeres, artículo que tomó "prestado" en alguna tienda muggle.

Evan no recibió nada de casa, pero yo no hice comentario alguno. En vez de eso, le enseñé cómo usar el juego de cartas que le había regalado, y nos divertimos con una muñequita rubia, un juguete muggle que Avery le regaló a Evan.

Él y yo nos pasamos todo el día en la sala común, comiendo y rociando con perfume a las chicas que pasaban por nuestro lado. Fue un día genial.

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron tan bien que lamenté que acabaran. Había estado muy bien tener el dormitorio para nosotros solos, sin que nos molestaran o nos hicieran novatadas los alumnos mayores. 

Cuando volvieron los demás y empezaron de nuevo las clases, Evan y yo habíamos hecho una especie de pacto de amistad, aunque nunca lo mencionamos. Él me ayudaba a hacer amigos y me defendía, y yo le enseñaba todo lo que sabía sobre las artes oscuras. Evan no era tonto y aprendía bastante rápido. Pronto le habría enseñado todo lo que sabía.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios hacen!?- gritaba Lestrange un fin de semana helado. Estábamos viendo el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y no estábamos muy contentos con el equipo de nuestra casa. El equipo de Slytherin estaba perdiendo 100 a 10, y eso porque el Guardián de Gryffindor se equivocó y marcó por accidente.

-¿¡A eso le llamais Quidditch, idotas!? ¡Por favor! ¡¡Los muggles juegan mejor que vosotros!!- gritaba McKinnon al lado de Robert.

-Es inútil gritar. Está todo perdido.-les dijo Evan.

-Tienes razón. Llevan perdiendo todos los partidos hasta el momento. Podemos irnos despidiendo de la copa.- decía Avery.

            El equipo volaba sin el menor orden, golpeando a los miembros del equipo contrario más para descargar su frustración que para intentar ganar. 

-Es el partido menos emocionante que he visto en toda mi vida.- dijo Wilkes, que en vez de mirar el partido se entretenía mirando al público. –Mira a ésos. Si brincan más se caerán de las gradas.- dijo de repente, y señaló a dos chicos en lado de Gryffindor, brincando como locos y chillando.

-Siri...Black y Potter. Vaya par de imbéciles.-Evan les dedicó una mirada de extremo disgusto y se volvió a mirar a nuestro lado.

-No me puedo creer que tengamos un equipo tan malo.- dije yo, y todos se voltearon a verme, sorprendidos de que hubiera hablado.

-No siempre ha sido así.- sonó una vocecita a nuestras espaldas. Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Delilah Derleth, una chica rubia llena de pecas que hablaba aún menos que yo.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunté. Ella se ruborizó un poco, pero siguió hablando.

-Según mi hermana, el equipo ha ganado la copa de Quidditch durante cinco años seguidos hasta ahora.

-Es cierto, ahora que lo dices, creo que mis hermanas también lo comentaron alguna vez.- Avery se unió a la conversación.

-¿Entonces porqué ahora son tan malos?- preguntó Wilkes.

-Porque el año pasado se graduó Lucius Malfoy, que era el capitán y la estrella del equipo.

-He oído hablar de él.- dijo Lestrange, pareciendo más interesado.

Derleth hizo una mueca. –Y yo, todavía más. Mi hermana no sabe hablar de otra cosa.

-¿Tu hermana?- le preguntó Evan.

-Narcissa. Está en cuarto año. Ella dice que el año pasado lo conoció, pero yo creo que está mintiendo. 

-¿Es la que nunca te saluda en el pasillo?- preguntó McKinnon, ignorando el juego que se desarrollaba en la pista, donde los buscadores se habían lanzado en picado por la Snitch.

Derleth frunció el seño y asintió, y no volvió a abrir más la boca.

            Los gritos y alboroto que resonaron al otro lado del campo nos indicaron que, como ya se esperaba todo el mundo, el buscador de Gryffindor había conseguido la Snitch.

            Mientras bajábamos por las gradas, distinguimos a Black y Potter entre la multitud, abrazándose y gritando: "¡Somos los mejores! ¡Somos los mejores!". Les dirigí un gesto grosero, y le dije a Evan:

-Ni que fueran parte del equipo. Pero ya veremos cómo se quedan cuando jueguen contra Ravenclaw.

Evan, que los había estado mirando enfurruñado, pareció sentirse mejor.

            Efectivamente, Ravenclaw les dio una paliza a los de Gryffindor en el último partido de la temporada. Aunque no pude ver el partido porque estaba muy ocupado estudiando.

Los últimos meses antes de las vacaciones pasaron muy rápidamente, ya que los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca y yo tenía que estudiar mucho para llegar a ser el mejor de mi año. Quería probarle a mi padre que no era un inútil.

            Estudiaba durante horas enteras, pero nada podía compensar mi desastre en Pociones. No importa cuantas veces lo estudiara o quien me ayudara, no me entraba nada en la cabeza.

            Al final de año, Ravenclaw ganó la copa de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas y yo me saqué un sobresaliente en todas las materias excepto en Pociones, la que aprobé tan sólo porque me había escrito unas recetas en los brazos y por suerte una de ellas salió en el examen.

             Así acabó mi primer año en Hogwarts. Después de un viaje sin incidentes a bordo del tren, me reuní con mis padres en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, resignado a pasar otro verano aburridísimo. Pero resultó ser peor que eso.

-¿Un seis en Pociones?- fue lo primero que dijo mi padre al ver mis notas. -¿Porqué?

Intenté explicarle que no lo entendía, que la maestra no enseñaba bien, que había unos niños que siempre me molestaban y hacían que explotase mi caldero, pero mi padre seguía sin entenderlo. A esto le siguió el inevitable sermón:

-Te mando a la escuela para que estudies, no para que andes peleándote por ahí con otros niños. Te mando para que aprendas algo, no para que pierdas el tiempo.- Siguió así durante lo que me parecieron horas enteras -...así que, como no trabajaste en la escuela, tendrás que hacerlo en casa. Quiero verte en tu cuarto dos horas cada día, leyendo los libros que te dé y aprovechando todo el tiempo que tienes.

No traté de suplicar, de hacerle entrar en razón. Sabía que era inútil. Simplemente acepté y me aguanté, esperando que al menos mi madre me llevaría a visitar a mi tío, y que dejarían que viniera Avery, que vivía cerca.

Pero ese verano mis padres no me dejaron visitar a mi tío, según ellos porque tenía un nuevo trabajo y  estaría demasiado ocupado como para hacerme caso. No insistí.

Más tarde, por culpa de un descuido, perdí la oportunidad de ver a mis amigos. Siempre, desde que aprendí a leer, me gustaba ir a la biblioteca de la casa y leer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Cuando los libros de la biblioteca me aburrieron, descubrí por pura casualidad la biblioteca privada de mi padre. 

Estaba muy bien escondida, detrás de un viejo espejo en el amplio estudio de la casa, prohibido para mí. Tenías que acercarte, pronunciar unas palabras y el espejo desaparecía, revelando una entrada a la biblioteca más tétrica que he visto jamás. 

No era más grande que la biblioteca familiar, pero tenía un aire tan distinto que se me hacía un espacio infinito. La entrada del espejo daba a una habitación larga y abovedada con las paredes y el suelo de piedra negra. Sólo había dos estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y se alargaban hasta el fondo sombrío de la habitación. El aire olía a cerrado y humedad, y por todas partes salían arañas y otros bichejos a los que no pude dar nombre.

Miles de libros estaban acomodados en completo desorden en las estanterías, libros delgadísimos, pergaminos amarillentos, volúmenes gruesos hechos de cuero...la primera vez que tuve el valor de entrar allí (años después de haber descubierto la manera de entrar) salí corriendo al escuchar un grito inhumano proveniente de uno de los libros.

Poco a poco, me fui atreviendo más y más, aprovechando los largos viajes que hacía mi padre al extranjero, y entonces descubrí los secretos que guardaban los libros apilados en aquel lugar. La mayoría eran textos sobre Pociones y hierbas fabulosas, infusiones que provocaban alucinaciones, viajes en el tiempo, pesadillas u otras cosas tan horribles que no las nombraré aquí.

Pero entre todos estos libros había verdaderas joyas prohibidas, desde el _"Nekromycon" _ un libro de artes oscuras que volvió loco al escritor muggle que encontró un ejemplar, libros llenos de hechizos cuya única finalidad era provocar el mayor dolor posible a una víctima, hasta textos tan antiguos que apenas si los podía comprender, llenos de historias maravillosas y conjuros imposibles. Muchos de ellos estaban en lenguas desconocidas de las que nunca había oído hablar, pero junto a ellos se encontraban a menudo las traducciones hechas por mi madre. 

Era uno de estos libros antiguos lo que leía ese verano cuando mi padre me encontró en su biblioteca, sentado en el fondo de la habitación y tan absorto en mi lectura que no me percaté de su presencia hasta que me tenía agarrado por una oreja y me arrastraba por el suelo.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TE PIENSAS QUE HACÍAS!?- me gritó, llenándome de saliva. No me atrevía ni siquiera a limpiarme, sólo me quedé parado frente a él, mirando mis zapatos.

-¡MÍRAME, IDIOTA! ¡CONTESTA!- gritó de nuevo, y yo tenía un nudo en la garganta y había perdido la voz.

-¿ESTÁS MUDO O QUÉ? ¡CONTÉSTAME, TE DIGO!- intenté hablar, decirle que lo sentía, pero era inútil. El golpe me llegó desde la izquierda, me dio en toda la cara y me tiró al suelo. 

Aunque me temblaban las rodillas, no podía hablar y empezaba a sentir las lágrimas que me corrían por la mejilla herida, me levanté de un salto. No lo hice para pelear, ni tampoco para salir corriendo. Simplemente, era una de las reglas de mi padre. Nunca dejar que me dieran una paliza en el suelo.

El próximo golpe me lo dio con el puño, y sentí que me rompía la mandíbula. Caí al suelo de nuevo, sangrando y sollozando, pero me volví a levantar.

Mi padre gritaba como un loco mientras me golpeaba, y muy pronto lo que decía perdió todo sentido, toda razón.

-¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA NOSOTROS! ¡NO MERECE LA PENA QUE SIGAS AQUÍ!- alzó la varita y me apuntó directamente al corazón. Entonces...

-_¡Expelliarmus!_- la varita de mi padre salió volando al otro lado de la habitación, directamente a las manos de mi madre.

            Mi padre se quedó unos momentos boquiabierto, paralizado. Mi madre no solía intervenir cuando me pegaba, pero por otra parte, nunca me había pegado como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

            Estaba pálida y temblaba, pero se dirigió a mi padre con determinación.

-¿Pero qué crees tu que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a tu hijo? ¿qué ha hecho?

Mi padre recuperó la voz:

-¡Estaba en mi biblioteca, el maldito...!

-¡Bernardo! ¿Necesito recordarte que también es mi biblioteca? La mitad de lo que está allí es mío. No tienes derecho a pegarle sólo porque...

-¿Me estás diciendo tú lo que tengo derecho o no a hacer?

-También es mi hijo, ¿sabes?

            Mi padre se fue enfureciendo cada vez más, y el hecho de que mi madre conservara la calma no le ayudaba en absoluto.

-¡ÉL HACE LO QUE YO DIGO PORQUE SOY SU PADRE Y TU NO TE METAS O SI NO...!

-¿O si no qué?

¡SMACK!

            Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso y mi padre avanzó y le pegó una cachetada a mi madre, de ésas que resuenan por toda la habitación.

            Al momento pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho porque bajó la mirada y murmuró:

-Yo...Laura, lo siento, no pretendía...será mejor que me vaya.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo mi madre, mirándole con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

            Mi padre se marchó de casa y no volvió hasta la tarde siguiente, oliendo a licor y a tabaco. Mi madre me curó las heridas y me dio el libro que había estado leyendo, para que me lo llevara a mi habitación. Desde entonces no volví a pisar la biblioteca privada, hasta muchos años después. Pero eso es otra historia.

            Mi madre me prohibió ver a mis amigos ese verano, tal vez para quedar bien con mi padre, aunque se hablaron muy poco lo que quedó del verano.

            Yo, sin amigos, solo en la casa con mis padres continuamente echándose miradas asesinas, deseé incluso ver a James Potter con tal de escapar de aquel lugar. Pero ese verano ni siquiera pude verlo a él.

Nota de la autora: Por fin he terminado este capítulo...uuuf....No me quedado tan bien como quería, me parece algo forzado y estereotipado, pero...bueno, ahora que ya lo he escrito no tengo ganas de volverlo a escribir y borrarolo todo, ¿a vosotros que os parece? ¿Necesita una revisión?


End file.
